Past & Future
by NinthFeather
Summary: When Lelouch learns the truth about Genbu Kururugi's death, Suzaku panics and runs away. Lelouch doesn't know that following him could put everything he cares about at risk. No shonen-ai. Rated for angst and bleeped-out cursing.
1. Chapter 1: After The Storm

_A/N: This story takes place directly after Episode 16 of the first season, "Nunnally Held Captive." Please either watch it again or read the Wikipedia summary before you read this fic._

Chapter 1: After the Storm

Suzaku Kururugi woke up in an empty church. For a few moments, his mind was blank, until the flood came. Memories rushed up at him like a tide, accusing him again and again. He looked down at his trembling hands and saw blood that was no longer there. Then, he looked up, and saw Lelouch Lamperouge staring at him.

Suzaku stood, transfixed, for a moment, his emerald green eyes wide and trembling. Then, he turned away from Lelouch, his shoulders shaking, as though he was crying. Wordlessly, he began to run.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled, setting off after him. Their footsteps echoed in the silent church.

Mentally, Lelouch cursed Suzaku for being so fast. Despite his somewhat unusual after-school activities, Lelouch was about as fit as most other students. Suzaku, on the other hand, was a member of the army and had passed all the difficult physical tests required for that status. He knew he had no chance of catching up to Suzaku. So why was he still running?

The answer to that was simple, although it was an answer that Lelouch could rarely give: he cared about what happened to Suzaku. To Lelouch, people were chess pieces, useful, but not truly important. Suzaku, however, was different.

On the day he had received his Geass, Suzaku had demonstrated his willingness to die on Lelouch's behalf, if it was necessary, and only a few minutes ago, Suzaku had helped him to save Nunnally from Mao. Suzaku was a loyal friend and a good companion for Nunnally. Lelouch didn't trust anyone, but the person he came closest to trusting had to be Suzaku.

It always bothered him that Suzaku did so much for him, while he was rarely able to return the favor. Even when he had prevented Suzaku's execution, he had done so as Zero, and used the situation to his advantage. On the other hand, when Lelouch had been at gunpoint, Suzaku had been willing to throw away his military career and his life. He hadn't thought about the consequences, because he wanted to help Lelouch.

Well, it was time to stop thinking about chess for a while and, instead of planning constantly, do what was necessary when it was necessary. Suzaku was clearly upset, so Lelouch would try to help him, even if he had no idea what he could do, considering the difficulty he had dealing with people when he wasn't lying to them or trying to manipulate them.

He continued to follow Suzaku, taking no notice of the buildings or people around him. As Suzaku got farther and farther away, it took all Lelouch had just to keep him in his sight. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, and his feet hurt every time they touched the ground.

He knew he had to keep going, though. He'd never seen Suzaku like this, and he was worried about what might happen. The things Mao had said about Suzaku having a "death wish" echoed in his ears. He pushed himself further, willing Suzaku to slow down. Unfortunately, no eye contact meant no Geass, even if he was exhausted enough to think of using it just to get Suzaku to stop running.

Far ahead, Suzaku ran into a large building. Lelouch followed him in, without even knowing what building it was. They continued through a number of corridors, coming out into a large room. Suzaku crossed it effortlessly, and suddenly halted in a small alcove, which looked to Lelouch like a supply closet.

He turned around and saw Lelouch. Lelouch, still running, gave him a concerned look, but Suzaku's face had gone blank. Robotically, he pressed a button on the inside of the alcove, causing a pneumatic door to come out of the wall, and to begin to slide shut.

Lelouch increased his pace, gasping for breath as he ran. He wasn't going to let Suzaku pretend that he was fine anymore.

He realized that all of this time, when Suzaku had been talking with Lelouch, spending time with Nunnally, doing his student council duties, all of this time, the guilt over what he'd done must have been eating at him. Every time someone told him, "Your father was a great man," it must have felt like he was being stabbed. Lelouch now realized why Suzaku wanted a peaceful future for Japan. In a strange way, Genbu Kururugi had died for that cause, and if Suzaku allowed that death to have been in vain, he would have truly and absolutely been consumed by his guilt.

As he raced toward his friend, Lelouch wondered if, knowing all of this, he would still have made the choice to become Zero. He suspected that even so, he would have. Like Suzaku, he had things that he was unable to let go of.

He finally reached the door, just as it slid shut. Exhausted, he collapsed to his knees, and banged on the door with all of his strenghth.

"D-it, Suzaku!" he yelled.

_A/N: This fic has been floating around in my head since I first saw Episode 16. Actually, I had thought that perhaps the show would actually head in this direction, but it never did. I was disappointed when Lelouch and Suzaku never even discussed the events of this episode. So, like any sensible person with a account, I wrote a new ending. Please look forward to some Suzaku and Lelouch hurt/comfort-type things, as well as appearances from some other characters. I'll do character interactions later in the story, when things get less emo. Thanks for reading and please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2: Living With Myself

_A/N: Second chapter! Warning: I am completely ditching the continuity of Code Geass, starting now. This may or may not lead to an alternate ending for the series. Please bear with me and my indecision!_

Chapter 2: Living With Myself

Lloyd Asplund smiled to himself as he raised a cup of tea to his lips. This marriage interview was going very well. Millie Ashford seemed cute and polite. More importantly, her family owned the plans for the Ganymede Knightmare Frame, and they would be his if he married her. He wasn't particularly concerned about whether he loved her or not; he had his work, and if she was really unhappy, he wouldn't particularly mind if she was unfaithful now and again.

Across the table, Millie Ashford was mentally directing every curse word she knew at her family. She had no idea why she was even here. This guy was clearly married to his Knightmare Frames; what did he need a human wife for? If she had to have an arranged marriage, could it possibly be to someone who wasn't a freak?

Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's assistant, stood to the side, her emotions a mix of jealousy and sheer amazement that Lloyd hadn't actually said or done anything unforgivably rude yet. She was sure he'd get around to that soon, however.

The relative calm of the meeting was shattered by the sound of footsteps, which was soon followed by the appearance of a disheveled Suzaku.

"Suzaku, why are you-" Lloyd began, stopping in midsentence when Suzaku ran past him without so much as a second look. The look in the boy's eyes was a mix of emptiness and panic that reminded him of the way he'd looked after Narita.

Suzaku ran into one of the supply closets along the side of the room just as another person entered the room. He was dressed in the same school uniform as Suzaku, but had sharper features, as well as raven-black hair and violet eyes. Something about him tugged at Lloyd's memory.

Millie stood up abruptly, her blue eyes wide. "Lelouch?" she asked in surprise.

That name turned the tug on Lloyd's memory into a pull. That name was familiar, but from where…?

The boy, Lelouch, reached the supply closet just as its door shut. He collapsed to his knees and began to pound on the door.

"D-it, Suzaku!" he shouted.

Millie froze where she stood. Did Lelouch even know where he was? Was he trying to attract the Brittainian government's attention? She glanced nervously at Earl Asplund. He was a noble, and had probably met Lelouch before he was exiled. Would he recognize him?

Lelouch, ignorant of the others' presence, continued banging on the door. "Suzaku!" he yelled again. "Open the door!"

"Go away," Suzaku said. His voice, muffled by the door, was completely devoid of emotion.

Lelouch sat up, leaning on the door and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I know that none of this is my business," Lelouch said carefully. "None of that was for my ears. And you know I won't tell anyone." He allowed himself a short, bitter laugh. "If I've kept my own secrets for this long, I can certainly keep yours."

Suzaku remained silent.

"But you can't keep blaming yourself," Lelouch continued. "What you did was unthinkable. But you did it because, at the time, you believed it to be necessary. And no matter how much you regret them now, your actions can't be taken back."

"I know that," Suzaku said softly.

"Do you?" Lelouch asked. "Mao said you have a death wish. I don't doubt it after seeing you today, acting as recklessly as you did. But even if you were to die, would that really change anything, or make up for any of the things you've done? It wouldn't. And there would be people who would miss you." Lelouch paused. "I would miss you."

"Suzaku, you never take the easy way out. But that's what dying would be. The most difficult thing is to continue living, no matter how much it hurts to do that."

It was Lelouch's turn to fall silent as he thought about the guilt he himself carried. He had killed many people as Zero, and while some deserved death, others had been innocent, like Shirley's father. There was also Clovis, who, while certainly not innocent, was his brother. And yet, he had killed him. And if he wanted to travel down the path he had chosen, he would eventually commit the same sin as Suzaku. Not in the name of peace, but in the name of revenge.

"Lelouch, I'm…I'm horrible," Suzaku said, his voice rough. "I keep trying not to think about it…but it's all I can think about. How can I…how can I live with myself?"

"Suzaku, I've never said this to you before, but you are probably the strongest person I know, myself included," Lelouch said. "I know you can do this."

"Really?" Suzaku asked.

"Trust me," Lelouch said.

"…okay," Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, we all but skipped school today, and even if it's normal for me to do that, it's unusual for you," Lelouch said. "Come out, and we'll go back."

The supply closet door let out a pneumatic hiss as it opened. Suzaku offered Lelouch a sheepish smile. Lelouch offered a hand in return.

Lloyd watched all of this with mounting confusion. What on earth could Suzaku, of all people, have done that was so horrible? Stepped on a plant? And why did Lelouch look so annoyingly familiar? All of this was giving him a headache.

Then, suddenly, it hit him. He remembered where he'd seen Lelouch before.

"Lelouch Vi Brittainia…" he breathed.

_A/N: ….Long chapter, huh? The next one will be shorter, I promise. I'll try to update soon, so please review. _


	3. Chapter 3: Lelouch's Weakness

_A/N: Here's Chapter 3. O2, by Orange Range, the first opening for Code Geass R2, is one of the songs I listened to while writing this, and it's a good song for the chapter. I'm not sure if I remembered to say this earlier, although it should be kind of obvious: Code Geass is not mine. Sunrise produced the series, and CLAMP provided the original character designs. I had nothing to do with it. Also, thanks to Takeno no Hikari for pointing out that I didn't seperate the character interactions from the fic in this chapter. I just fixed that. Yeah, there goes NinthFeather, ditzing out again. That said, enjoy the fic!_

Chapter 3: Lelouch's Weakness

"Lelouch Vi Brittainia," Lloyd repeated. "That's who you are, isn't it?"

Lelouch stiffened, his back still to Lloyd. _A predictable enough reaction,_ Lloyd thought. He was more surprised by Millie and Suzaku's reactions. Both were staring at Lloyd with wide eyes, as though he, and not the Britannian prince, were the unusual one. It was almost as if they already knew about Lelouch. Cecile, meanwhile, seemed to have left.

Without turning around, Lelouch spoke. "That is not my name," he said.

Lloyd blinked in surprise. Did the boy really expect him to believe that? He guessed that Lelouch was the friend of Suzaku's that he sometimes mentioned in conversation, in which case the boy was a chess prodigy and a genius. Surely someone with such a mind could come up with a better lie!

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, and that is how you will address me," Lelouch said firmly.

"I don't think so," Lloyd said with a vampiric smile. There had to be a way to turn this to his advantage.

Lloyd's mind raced. The commanding tone in Lelouch's voice, so like his father's, made his lineage clear. And yet, the boy had just denied his heritage. Lloyd's natural curiousity kicked in. Maybe the boy was officially in hiding because of some danger to his life. That didn't seem likely, though- Lelouch's personality hardly seemed suited to running away. Also, there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice that could only be explained in one way- he had left the royal family himself. This was quite the piece of blackmail…but Lelouch wouldn't be manipulated easily, he was sure of that. Perhaps there was a weakness somewhere. Then, he remembered the earlier conversation between Lelouch and Suzaku, and realized what he'd been missing. This was going to be good.

Lloyd continued, narrowing his eyes. "You see, I'm sure the Emperor would be interested in the whereabouts of his apparently living son and daughter…oh, yes, I remember Nunnally, too…I'm sure there will be a reward, and the research budget's been _awfully_ low lately…"

"No!" Lelouch exclaimed, turning to face Lloyd, violet eyes blazing. "I will never allow that to happen!" He ran at Lloyd, but Suzaku grabbed his arm and held him back…barely.

Lelouch willed Lloyd to drop dead. If it weren't for the associated risk of revealing his ability to Suzaku, he would have used his Geass to kill the earl. It had taken him a while, but he recognized the man from some of the parties his family had hosted at the palace years ago. He'd always found Apslund annoying, even as a child, and the current situation was doing nothing to change his mind. However, he also recognized that Aplsund was one of the only people he could think of who came close to him in terms of intelligence. He cursed the fact that it had been Lloyd, of all people, present when he let his guard down.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked, with the same accursed grin. Lelouch wanted to remove it from his face, preferably with a military-grade weapon.

"I will not allow you to destroy the life that I've built in-in Area 11 for Nunnally and myself," Lelouch snapped. "She is happier here than she ever would be with Father, and I won't let you destroy that."

Suzaku caught Millie's eye. It was time to end this before Lelouch lost it completely. Lloyd had found Lelouch's weakness, and it wouldn't be long before the former prince exploded. Since Lelouch's explosions often seemed- or rather, were-treasonous, the situation needed to be contained before someone ended up in jail.

"Please don't say anything more about this," Millie asked, laying it on thick and batting her eyelashes at Lloyd. "Do it as an engagement present to me."

Lelouch and Suzaku's jaws dropped. "Engagement?"

"My private life is none of your business," Lloyd said archly.

Lelouch wanted to strangle him nearly as much as he had wanted to strangle Mao. This was turning out to be one heck of a day.

"Besides, who appointed you protector of your sister?" Lloyd continued. "You should let her make her own decision. She can do things for herself, can't she?"

_Oh, d-n, _Suzaku thought, bracing himself. Millie seemed to have the same thought, and began to step back. Lloyd's superior smile remained plastered to his face.

Lelouch's eyes blazed, "How the h- is she supposed to do things for herself? She's paraplegic and blind, d-it! And that so-called family you're trying to send us back to is responsible!"

Lelouch's normally ordered thoughts were at this point, a collection of curse words, insults, bloody flashbacks to the day Nunnally had been crippled, and equally bloody fantasies about killing Lloyd Asplund.

Lloyd wasn't sure how long it had been since anything had actually frightened him, but he was afraid now, that much was unquestionable. Lelouch's anger was like a physical force, beating against him. He looked into the boy's eyes and realized that Suzaku was probably the only reason the prince hadn't killed him yet. Those eyes spoke of murder-they were eyes that had killed before, and would again, should it become necessary. For a moment, he was unable to keep his shock off of his face, but he was soon able to call up his usual grin again.

Careful not to show any emotion, Lloyd smiled and said, "I suppose I won't say anything, for now. You two can go, if you like."

Lelouch was prepared to make a number of extremely offensive comments, but Suzaku spoke first.

"I believe we need to talk first," Suzaku said calmly.

* * *

NinthFeather: Uh-oh, Lulu's mad! By the way, Cecile, what are you doing here?

Cecile: I was hoping to avoid the crossfire.

NinthFeather: How did you know something was going to happen?

Cecile: Suzaku talks about Lelouch a lot, actually; Lloyd's usually not paying any attention, so I hear most of it. I was listening when Suzaku talked about Lelouch's anger issues. Lloyd apparently wasn't.

NinthFeather: Still, why was it so important for you to leave. It's not like Suzaku said Lelouch is murderous… (To self) _Even if the only reason he wouldn't say it is because he doesn't know…_

Cecile: Actually, Suzaku did say he's a little dangerous when he's mad. And this is a violent series. I'm a minor character. Characters like me usually end up playing "human shield" for the main characters.

NinthFeather: Oh, come on, I wouldn't do that to you…

Cecile: Wouldn't you?

NinthFeather: Well, not just because you're a minor character, anyway. Now if this was a CecileXLloyd fic and I was feeling kind of emo, now that's different…

Cecile: Fanfic authors. You're all the same.

NinthFeather: But I'd give you a really dramatic, sweet death scene. Lloyd would realize he was in love with you and…

Cecile: You're sick.

NinthFeather: And on that note, I'll end Chapter 3. Hope you're enjoying the fic! Please review. Thank you, KuroNekoShoujo-sama, for being the first one to, but I hope there are other people out there who enjoy my personal brand of insanity and will take the time to tell me so. I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Fact of the Matter

_A/N: Code Geass hasn't become mine any time recently, just so you know. On another subject, this chapter comes with a disclaimer. I have not watched all of the earlier episodes of Code Geass, so my knowledge of Lelouch's backstory, as well as any knowledge Lloyd may or may not have of it, is slightly limited. I didn't figure out the show was on On Demand until a good way into the first season, so my knowledge of the first few episodes is all from KuroNekoShoujo giving me episode summaries, which were very good, but not the same as actually watching it. Unfortunately, also, Comcast took each new episode off about three weeks after they put it up, and the last episode they actually put up (the second episode of R2) has been off for more than a month, so I can't go back to the episodes and check. I could look them up on Youtube if my worthless internet could actually stream video, but it can't. Long story short, I'm not 100% sure some of the info in this chapter is accurate. If I left out anything important, or any of my information is inaccurate, please review and tell me._

Chapter 4: The Fact of the Matter

"Talk about what?" Cecile asked, reentering the room. "Lelouch vi Brittainia is dead, Lloyd. Stop jumping to weird conclusions about Suzaku's friends. You probably scared the poor kid."

_Kid?_ Millie and Suzaku thought in unison. Even when he really had been a child, "kid" had never seemed like the right adjective for Lelouch.

_Kid? _Lelouch thought, insulted. _Even as a former Brittainian prince, the leader of the Black Knights, and one of few with the power of Geass, I am judged by my age._

"Dead?" Lloyd asked aloud. He had thought the prince and his sister were missing. And Lelouch had just all but admitted to being a prince! Then, he looked Lelouch, whose eyes were still alight with anger, and the kind of explanations that he would normally dismiss as utterly unscientific filled his head. He suddenly wished that he had actually cared about other things besides Knightmare Frames at some point in his life. If he had just learned a little about religion, he might have had some idea of how to exorcise the furious prince, who was probably now some sort of evil spirit, if his temper was any indication.

After a few minutes, reason prevailed, and Lloyd began to think of more sensible explanations. If Lelouch was as smart as Suzaku had said he was, faking his death would have been effortless, and a good way to avoid his family. Lloyd was still a bit fuzzy on the specifics of why, though…he'd never heard anything about the royal family disabling one of its princesses, and he was pretty sure that would have been in the news.

Ignorant of the scientist's pondering, Cecile shook her head, as in despair of Lloyd ever doing anything right, and began to explain. "A few days after Lelouch and Nunnally went missing, they were declared dead, but you weren't paying attention to the news at the time because no Knightmare Frames were involved. Same thing as when Marianne was murdered and Princess Nunnally was disabled. You didn't even realize why half the people around here were wearing black until a month later."

"That's really pathetic," Suzaku said. "You ought to at least pay a little attention to the world around you."

Lelouch was so shocked by Lloyd's utter cluelessness that he forgot his anger.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was even more confused. He remembered Marianne's murder vaguely, from the bit of news he had watched. The incident had been blamed on terrorists. If Nunnally had been hurt in the same incident, and Lelouch blamed his family for it…

"Are you saying that your mother's death was arranged by your family?" Lloyd asked at length.

"_His_ mother's? Then he's really…" Cecile babbled.

"Madame President, kindly take care of Ms. Croomy," Lelouch said calmy.

"With pleasure," Millie said, leering vampirically at Cecile.

"Wait!" Cecile cried as Millie unceremoniously dragged her out of the room. "Where are you taking me? Lloyd! Help!"

"Should I be worried?" Lloyd asked Lelouch.

"Millie won't actually hurt her, and the psychological damage will fade with time," Lelouch said, unconcerned.

Lloyd was beginning to wonder if the Ganymede Knightmare Frame was worth marrying Millie.

"Listen, Lloyd, you can't tell anyone any of this-" Suzaku began.

"One moment, Kururugi," Lloyd interrupted. "I want to make sure I understand the situation properly. Lelouch, you are, in fact, Lelouch vi Brittainia, a crown prince of the Brittainian Empire. However, you believe that the royal family was responsible for killing your mother and disabling your younger sister, so you went into hiding. But how did you end up in Area Eleven?"

"You really don't watch the news, do you?" Suzaku asked. "Lelouch and Nunnally came to live with my family while my…" He broke off, unable to say the next word.

Lelouch looked over at him sympathetically. "While his father and mine tried to negotiate a peace treaty. Since we were already in Japan, after making everyone think we were dead, we came to Ashford Academy. Millie's family was close to my mother, so they allowed us to hide at their school."

"Do you hate your father?" Lloyd asked.

It was a difficult question. Lelouch hated his father's actions, his manipulation of himself and Nunally, but, at the same time, there were feelings that he had toward his father that he didn't fully understand. Somehow, he thought that he, like Suzaku, would have regrets if he was ever able to kill his father.

Suzaku found himself wondering how he would answer that question. Had he hated his father? He found the answer was no. Even at the moment he had killed the man, he had not hated him, only his actions and the bloodshed they would cause.

At length, Lelouch said, "I hate the emperor. I also hate the actions he has taken, both as Emperor and as my father. As my father, though…"

Suzaku caught his eye. "I understand," the boy who had become Lelouch's closest friend said.

"Good enough," Lloyd said. He walked over to a computer terminal and pressed a few keys. Immediately, the building went completely dark, with the only light coming from that computer terminal.

"What did you just do?" Lelouch and Suzaku demanded at once.

* * *

NinthFeather: Yay for cliffhangers! Don't worry, I'll update ASAP.

*Cecile enters, shaking uncontrollably and followed by a frighteningly happy Millie. I will not describe Cecile's outfit for fear of making any male readers a little _too_ happy*

NinthFeather: Millie, what did you do to her?

Millie: What? I think it's a really nice outfit. She makes a good maid.

Cecile: I promise I won't tell anyone about Lelouch. Not even if I'm threatened with a gun. Not even if I'm threatened with an atomic bomb! I'll never tell anyone! Just please let me take this outfit off!

Millie: But it looks so good on you! *sighs* Ah, well. If you insist. I'll go get the stewardess outfit instead.

Cecile: Noooooo!

NinthFeather: And _that_ is why the Emperor hasn't found Lelouch yet. Who needs Knightmare Frames or Geass when there's Millie? That being said, the main plotline will start in the next chapter, so please look forward to it. Also, please review!

Millie: Bye! Now, where is that stewardess outfit…

*Cecile faints*


	5. Chapter 5: Blackmail

_A/N: Code Geass is still not mine. That being said, if anyone out there wants to sell it to me… Kidding! I don't have that kind of money! Enjoy the fic! _

Chapter 5: Blackmail

"What did you just do?" Lelouch and Suzaku demanded at once.

Lloyd gave Lelouch an arch smile. "You obviously see your father as a threat to your and your sister's safety. I have just given you means to remove that threat."

"_Excuse me?_" Lelouch asked. He was confused, a new feeling for him, and he couldn't say he was enjoying it.

"The program I just initiated," Lloyd explained, "is designed to shut down the computers where the Brittainian server is based. That server contains all government records, all personal records for every Brittainian citizen, and, most importantly, the computer program that operates the power plants in the homeland and all of the settlements. By shutting it down, I have shut down every power plant in the Empire, and thus all power in buildings that don't have their own generators."

"The program also sends out a jamming signal that renders all government-issue cell phones and radios useless. Another function should shut down all Knightmare Frames that are still in service. The program is untraceable, and impossible to end without my passwords and security clearance."

"In other words, my dear prince, I have shut down Brittainia."

"Lloyd, do you always have to be so dramatic…" Suzaku began. Then, he realized what the earl had said. "Wait-you did what?"

"I shut down Brittainia," Lloyd repeated smugly.

"How-how could-" Suzaku sputtered.

"I believe I just explained that," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd-Lloyd, that's treason!" Suzaku exclaimed. "Are you trying to get us arrested?"

"Excellent," Lelouch said softly, already beginning to form a plan. But first, there was one matter to be taken care of- Suzaku. He was getting tired of feeling like he and Suzaku were on different sides. It was time to end this.

He grabbed Suzaku by the shoulders, roughly enough that the green-eyed boy fell silent. He stared at Suzaku for a long moment, then spoke.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked.

Suzaku looked confused.

"Don't you see?" Lelouch asked. "We've just been given the opportunity to do the things we most want to do. I want to create a safe world for Nunnally. You want Japan to regain its independence, or at least its dignity, peacefully. This is the perfect chance!"

"Okay, did Mao do something to you?" Suzaku asked, pulling away from Lelouch.

"Who's Mao?" Lloyd asked.

"Later," Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, Mao didn't do anything to me," Lelouch said. "I just realized what Lloyd is doing. By shutting everything down in such a way that only he can set it back up again, he's essentially holding the Brittainian Empire hostage. And, as one who holds a hostage, he is in a position to make whatever demands he wants. Or, by extension, whatever demands we want to make. And there's a demand that will allow both of us to achieve our goals. We have to ask for Japan's independence in exchange for restarting the server."

"Lelouch, that's blackmail," Suzaku protested. "It's wrong."

"That's true," Lelouch said. "But both of us have, and will continue to, do things that are morally wrong to achieve what we want to. If we do this, Japan will be freed without a fight, and it can become a place where Nunnally can be safe."

"Lelouch…" Suzaku began.

"Suzaku, please!" Lelouch said. "I want you to be with me on this."

Suzaku closed his eyes for a few moments and thought. He couldn't avoid it. Lelouch was right. This was the only way that they could achieve their goals together. If they succeeded, their problems would be over. But if they failed…

"What if they won't give in?" Suzaku asked. "Or what if they try to reclaim Japan the moment we restore their computers?"

"Please leave that to me," Lelouch said. "Are you in or out?"

Suzaku gulped. He really hoped he wasn't going to regret this. "I'm in," he said.

"Good," Lelouch said. "I have some things to take care of. I'll be back in no more than an hour. By that time, our demand will have been conveyed to the Emperor."

"How?" Lloyd asked.

"Like I said, please leave that to me," Lelouch said, walking out the door wearing a smile that would give Lloyd nightmares for weeks.

Suzaku, turning to Lloyd, asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to see what will happen," Lloyd said. "Everyone around here has gotten entirely too complacent. I'm sure your friend Lelouch will fix that quickly, and I'd like to see how he'll do it."

"So, basically, it's because you're bored," Suzaku said.

"Yes," Lloyd said. "The program was originally supposed to be for a prank I was planning to play on Clovis. I was going to make it look like he himself had caused the blackout. It would have confused him to absolutely no end. To bad the dang prince had to get shot by terrorists before I could play it on him."

"Couldn't you get executed for that kind of prank?" Suzaku asked.

"That's half the fun!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Suzaku just sighed.

_A/N: Yeah, Lloyd seems to be channeling Ryuk from Death Note a little bit here...but it seems like something he'd do, doesn't it? _

_Also, just to warn you, I have to think of a Lelouch-worthy plan for Lelouch to use in getting the demand to the Emperor, and that's going to take a while. I deliberately didn't end on a cliffhanger because I knew an update might be a while in coming. Expect an update next Tuesday at earliest. Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Gambling

_A/N: Lelouch's plan to convey his and Suzaku's demands starts here. In other words, the next few chapters won't make sense until Lelouch explains his plan. Some of this stuff will seem very random, but it all has a purpose. So, please bear with me. _

_Also, Lelouch's plan is very time-oriented, so I had to guess a lot of travel times. I am not sure about all of them, so if you have any pertinent information (travel times between specific locations, a map of Area 11, distances between specific places, the speed of Lelouch's motorbike), please review this chapter and tell me. That being said, I'm going to do my best to approximate the travel times, so if you think one of them is wrong but don't have any proof, just leave it alone. This is a fanfic, not a published novel. It's not going to be perfect. That's unfortunate, because I'm a perfectionist and all the guessing is driving me CRAZY, but there's not too much I can do about it. _

_Code Geass still isn't mine. Now that all of that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 6: Gambling

**2:00 p.m.**

The IT director for the Britainian Empire stood before the throne, trembling with fear. Because of the loss of power, the throne room was cloaked in shadow, lending the whole scene a nightmarish feel. The emperor himself, his face lit only by the flickering candles that dotted the room, seemed himself to be a part of the shadows. However, the anger on his face was clear, even in the dim lighting.

"I'm sorry, my liege," the IT director began, dropping to one knee and bowing deeply, "but whoever created the program that shut down the mainframe is a genius, with skills far beyond anyone currently in the IT department, or in the homeland, for that matter."

"Are you saying that you cannot restart the computers?" the Emperor asked his voice low and filled with barely contained rage.

The IT director wanted badly to lie, but knew that it would only make his situation worse. "No," he said. "It's beyond us. I'm sorry. We have failed you, liege."

"Get out of my sight!" the Emperor roared. "Go back to your offices and work until you've fixed this!"

"But we have no idea how-"

"Figure it out, or you stand to lose much more than your job," the Emperor said. "I will not allow my empire to be humiliated in this way!"

**2:05 p.m.**

Rivalz Cardemonde was waiting for Lelouch at the Ashford Academy gate. The blue-haired boy was already wearing his helmet, and had brought Lelouch's motorbike to the gate with him.

"Geez, where is he?" Rivalz wondered aloud.

"Sorry I'm late," Lelouch said, appearing from behind a corner. He snapped his cell phone shut and slid it into his pocket as he walked.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" Rivalz asked anxiously.

"Of course," Lelouch said. "I don't back down from challenges. That noble we met last week is going to learn how quickly a fool and his money can be parted."

Lelouch put on his helmet and started the motorbike as Rivalz climbed into the sidecar.

"Let's go," Lelouch said, pressing his foot down on the gas pedal.

* * *

Kallen Kouzuki rolled out of bed and groaned. She'd stayed up until 5 a.m. the previous night, in an effort to catch up on some of the work she was missing because of her "illness", and she was pretty sure she was late for school.

She checked the clock. Apparently, she had all but missed school. She yawned and climbed back into bed. _Why even bother going this late?_ She asked herself.

That was when the phone rang. She picked it up, stifling another yawn. "Hello?"

"This is Zero," the caller said.

Kallen sat up quickly, suddenly conscious of the fact that she was wearing pink flannel pajamas.

"Did I wake you up?" Zero asked.

"N-no…"

Zero seemed unconvinced. "I need you to go to this address," he said, reading off the name of a building near Ashford Academy. "There will be a Britainian nobleman there, by the name of Lord Horatio Blythe. He is brown-haired and overweight, with a preference for wearing bright red. He will be playing chess against a classmate of yours. When you locate Lord Blythe, you must pick his pockets. Remove all items of value from his person, except his cell phone."

Kallen listened in confusion. How exactly was this going to help free Japan?

"Leave Lord Blythe's possessions in the building. Where is up to you. As soon as you have done that, leave the building. Under no circumstances should you allow anyone who might recognize you to see you."

"Now, go," Zero continued. "You must complete this task as quickly as possible. After it is complete, you may do as you please, provided you are no longer in the same building as Lord Blythe."

"Right," Kallen said, banishing all doubt from her mind. If Zero wanted something done, it was for a good reason. "I'll get going right away!"

"Excellent," Zero said, hanging up.

**2:08 p.m.**

Lelouch and Rivalz parked the motorbike at the location they'd agreed on for the game.

Lelouch quickly took off his helmet and strode into the building, scanning the crowd of Britainians for his opponent. Rivalz took off his helmet as well and followed, nearly sliding on the building's slick tiled floor.

It never failed to surprise him how nobles could be frivolous in any situation. Despite the fact that at least all of Area 11, if not all of Britainnia, was experiencing a blackout, they just lit some candles and continued with their gambling. It honestly confused him.

Lelouch approached a tall, corpulent man with thinning brown hair.

"I believe I have a challenge to answer," he said, a confident smile on his face.

* * *

Rivalz stared at the chess board. He enjoyed gambling with Lelouch, but the game of chess itself eluded him. He could play a little, but certainly not at Lelouch's level. Trying to understand Lelouch's strategy was, for him, like trying to read another language.

A movement in the crowd distracted him. He thought he saw a flash of reddish-brown hair- the same color as Kallen's from school. He tried to remember if she had any siblings or relatives in Britainia, but he couldn't recall her ever mentioning any.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the chess board. Obviously, confusion had a weird effect on his brain.

Only seconds later, a high-pitched shriek issued from the crowd. Then, suddenly, a young girl slid into Lelouch's opponent, knocking him over.

"What is the meaning of this?" the noble bellowed, getting up.

The girl picked herself up and began trying to dust him off. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…and the floor was so slippery…" She glanced in the direction of Rivalz and Lelouch, giving Rivalz his first clear look at her face.

Rivalz blinked. The girl was the spitting image of Kallen! They looked exactly the same! But there was no way Kallen would ever be someplace where people were gambling. Not to mention, Rivalz had never seen Kallen so energetic- or so disheveled. This girl's hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, and her clothes-an oversized sweatshirt and baggy cargo pants- didn't even match. It was like she'd just woken up.

"I'm so sorry," the girl gushed again, straightening the noble's jacket yet again. "I have to- I have to go!" she said, suddenly running off and nearly sliding into a wall.

_Geez, what a flake_, Rivalz thought.

* * *

_Jackpot_, Kallen thought. She ducked behind a wall, the nobles' wallet, car keys, and checkbook stuffed in the various pockets in her outfit.

She hoped neither Lelouch nor Rivalz had recognized her. Rivalz wasn't a problem; he would probably just assume that she was gambling too. It was Lelouch she was worried about. The guy was too smart for her own good, and she doubted he'd approve of her revolutionary activities. _Well, what's done is done_, she thought, as she stuffed the stolen items behind an armchair and hurried out of the building.

**2:12 p.m.**

"Checkmate," Lelouch said, unceremoniously knocking over his opponent's king.

The nobleman blanched.

"Now, pay up," Rivalz added.

The nobleman began searching his pockets. "What is this?" he asked aloud. "All of my money is gone! Why, that little thief…" He started to get up.

Lelouch reached over the chessboard and put his hand on the noble's shoulder. "Not until we get our money."

"But I don't have any!" the noble exclaimed. "That little rat took everything but my cell phone!"

"Then I'll take that as collateral," Lelouch said. "Meet me here tomorrow with the money you owe and I'll give it back."

The nobleman reluctantly handed over the cell phone. "You know, your win today was just a fluke," he said.

Lelouch took the cell phone, laughed, and walked away.

Rivalz offered the noble a mocking wave, then followed.

* * *

NinthFeather: Okay, there's the chapter. Don't worry, things will eventually start making sense. Probably.

Kallen: Can I go back to bed now?

NinthFeather: And on that enthusiastic note, I'll end this chapter. Please take the time to review. I really appreciate it. I'll probably put the next chapter up next Tuesday, maybe earlier. I'll see how the week goes. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Crepes

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Things will still be confusing, but they will make sense soon, I promise. By the way, the goofy chapter titles will probably continue until Lelouch's plan is finished. Yes, they are in fact deliberate, and intended to throw you off a little. I always think being a little confused is more fun. By the way, Code Geass still isn't mine. Please bear with me and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: Crepes

**2:15**

Lelouch stared at a nearby clock impatiently. He and Rivalz were in line at a crepe stand a few blocks from Ashford.

"Rivalz, is this really necessary?" Lelouch asked.

"Look, I didn't eat lunch, and I'm hungry," Rivalz said. "Besides, you said you wanted one too."

"That was before I knew the line was going to be this long," Lelouch said. "Stay in line. I'm going to the restroom."

"Okay," Rivalz said. "But if I end up paying for your crepe, you're paying me back."

Lelouch nodded and walked away

**2:18**

Kento Sugiyama hung up his cell phone and looked around his apartment.

"I'm going to need cheese," he said to himself

**2:21**

Rivalz put his helmet back on and climbed into Lelouch's sidecar as the black-haired student started the motorbike. He felt really dazed, all of a sudden. Also, his stomach was beginning to hurt.

"Lelouch, I think there was something in those crepes," he said, feeling his stomach lurch as they turned a corner.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they were fine," Lelouch said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"If you say so…" Rivalz said, unsure

* * *

Shinichiro Tamaki, Kaname Ohgi, and Yoshitaka Minami quickly piloted their Knightmare Frames under a bridge. They were a few streets from the Black Knight's headquarters. The streets were mostly empty, as most people were now at work or school. Still, they couldn't risk being seen before they carried out their mission.

"The target will be here in a few seconds," Ohgi said. "Is everyone clear on what to do?"

"I still don't see the point," Tamaki said. "Why are we attacking some random truck? How is this helping to free Japan? I mean-"

"There it is!" Minami interrupted.

The three pilots shot out from under the bridge and surrounded the van. The frightened driver slammed on the brakes, opened his door, and bolted.

"Should I go after him?" Tamaki asked.

"Zero said that he wanted the truck stopped, nothing else," Ohgi said. "Leave the poor guy alone. We probably scared the life out of him."

Suddenly, the three Black Knights heard the sound of footsteps.

**2:23**

"Where were you guys?" Millie Ashford demanded. "Were you gambling again?"

"Guilty as charged," Lelouch said with a laugh, walking into the student council room. Rivalz entered a few moments later, looking a little ill. The pair sat down across from Shirley and Nina.

"I can't believe you!" Millie fumed. "You should take things more seriously, especially after this morning…"

"What happened this morning?" Rivalz asked, confused.

"Nothing important," Lelouch said. "Don't worry, Millie, it's taken care of."

"Good," Milly said with a smile. "Now let's start the meeting. Suzaku and Kallen aren't here yet, but I'm sure they'll get here soon."

* * *

Ohgi sighed with relief when he recognized the person walking toward them as Inoue.

"Tamaki, would you mind opening the doors of the van?" Inoue asked.

Tamaki cut the doors off of the van, revealing its cargo, a pile of cardboard boxes. Inoue pulled one out, and used what Ohgi assumed was her car key to cut it open.

"What the…" Tamaki said, seeing the box's contents.

"Cell phones?" Ohgi asked.

Inoue picked out three of them, then turned around and walked toward headquarters. The confused Knightmare pilots had little choice but to follow.

**2:30**

Without saying anything, Rivalz ran out of the room.

"Ummm…" Shirley said.

"Maybe them not being here really upset him?" Millie suggested.

Rivalz reappeared a few seconds later. "I think that crepe gave me food poisoning," he said weakly. "I just lost breakfast."

Shirley turned green. "Eww!" she exclaimed.

"Come to think of it," Lelouch said, "I had a crepe too, and I don't feel well either. I think I should go lie down."

"All right," Millie said. "Feel better!"

Lelouch gave her a grateful smile before leaving the room.

* * *

C.C. knelt on the pavement of the parking lot and began picking the lock on a van. After a few minutes, the door swung open. Once inside, she used the automatic unlock button to unlock the back of the truck.

Walking around the back of the truck, she pulled the built-in loading ramp out and used it to wheel two Vespas parked nearby into the vehicle. She then checked to make sure the boxes she needed were also in the van. Seeing that they were, she replaced the ramp and shut the doors.

Climbing into the van's cab, she pulled a set of clothes out of the glove compartment and changed into them. They weren't the most flattering, but it couldn't be helped.

It took her a few seconds to hotwire the car, but it was worth it when the engine roared to life, and she was able to drive the Pizza Hut delivery van out of the parking lot.

* * *

NinthFeather: And we have reached the half-hour mark! Yes, I did bring in the Pizza Hut thing. After all, since it's in the anime so much, it has to be in a fanfic…no, really, the Pizza Hut stuff will tie in with the plot. Regarding the Black Knights stealing cell phones, it is unusual for them, but Zero made an ends-justifies-the-means sort of choice in this situation. Additionally, this particular van of cell phones was being delivered to a noble by the Verizon company, which everyone knows is about as evil as the Britannian nobility. (Sorry, personal grudge there. If you like Verizon, just ignore how much I blast them in this fic.) This fanfic does not endorse in any way the stealing of cell phones, not even ones made by evil companies.

Suzaku: Ah, I'm missing a student council meeting! Millie's gonna kill me!

Lloyd: What kind of person is Miss Ashford, anyway?

Suzaku: …Do you really want to know?

Lloyd: We are engaged. I think I ought to know a little about her.

Suzaku: Well…she likes throwing parties and making people dress up in embarrassing costumes.

Lloyd: (…)

Suzaku: Don't worry, she seemed pretty calm today.

Lloyd: That was calm?

NinthFeather: Thank you all for reading, and for your reviews. I appreciate those of you who have made polite suggestions about what could be changed, and those of you who have told me what you liked about the fic. A special thanks to _Worker 72_-san for pointing out a mistake in this chapter which has now been fixed. Please continue to review! I'll post again soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Pizza

_A/N: Here's the new chapter! I'm sure it would be C.C.'s favorite, but I hope the rest of you like it too!_

Chapter 8: Pizza

**2:39**

"Why does this place smell like pizza?" Ohgi asked, walking back into the Black Knight's headquarters. Tamaki, Minami, and Inoue followed close behind.

"I don't know, but I'm really hungry all of a sudden…" Tamaki said.

"It smells good," Minami remarked.

"Thanks!" Kento said from across the room. He was standing next to a table with three pizzas sitting on it.

Zero emerged from a shadowy part of the room, his cloak spreading out behind him like the wings of a bat. "Sorry," he said, "but the pizza isn't for you."

"Who is it for?" Minami asked.

"I have some people who I need to contact," Zero answered. "The pizza should make that possible."

Ohgi stared at the masked figure. Was this Zero's idea of a joke?

"We'll need to find helmets for Ohgi and Tamaki…" Zero said, ignoring Ohgi's dumbfounded stare. "The two of you have deliveries to make."

**2:42**

The Japan Liberation Force headquarters was not a pleasant place to be at the moment.

"_What?_" Kyoshiro Todoh roared at a subordinate.

"I brought the pizza you ordered," the frightened rebel squeaked, the pizza box trembling in his hands.

"I didn't order a pizza!" Todoh said. "For all you know this thing could be poisoned, or loaded with explosives! We're an underground terrorist group! We have to be careful, do you understand?"

"Should I get rid of it?" his subordinate asked.

"No, let me see it," Todoh said.

He opened the pizza box.

"What the-" he breathed.

**2:44**

In his headquarters beneath Mount Fuji, Taizou Kirihara took a deep breath.

The security guard repeated what he had just said. "We seem to have had a pizza delivered."

"From who?" Kirihara asked.

"That's just it," the guard said. "We don't know."

"Was there anything inside the pizza box? Did you check it for bombs?" Kirihara asked. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to kill him, or the last.

"Two things, sir," the guard said. "A cell phone…and a note."

"A note? From who? Did you recognize the handwriting?"

"It appears to be _yours_, sir."

"Bring it here!" Kirihara ordered.

**2:50**

Cornelia li Britannia, sitting at her desk, looked at the security camera feed again. "Is that girl's hair _green_?" she asked.

"It appears so, ma'am," her knight, Gilbert Guilford, said patiently. "Should I have them send the pizza up?"

"I didn't order it," Cornelia said, "but I'm sure someone will eat it. Have security check it first, then leave it in the kitchen for the staff."

A few minutes later, a breathless security guard ran into Cornelia's office, carrying a pizza box.

"My instructions were to leave it in the kitchen," Cornelia said, without looking up.

"But the note from you said to bring it to you right away-" the guard said.

"_From me?_" Cornelia asked, cutting him off.

The guard handed her the note in question. She gazed at it in shock. It was so clearly written in her handwriting that she was almost convinced she _had _written it.

_Please bring this pizza to me as soon as possible, _the note said. _Leave the cell phone in it; I am expecting a call._

What on earth was going on?

**2:55**

The Verizon representative knelt before Emperor Charles zi Britannia's throne. In his hands was a cell phone. He offered it to the ruler.

"Here is the prototype of the new phone model, just as you requested," the representative said.

"Thank you," the Emperor said. "We will contact you if the phone meets our satisfaction and we wish to make a contract with your company."

"Thank you," the representative said, bowing deeply.

Suddenly, the phone in the Emperor's hand rang. "What?" he exlaimed. "Who has this number?"

"No one, Your Highness," the representative said. "It was kept classified."

"Then how is someone calling?" the Emperor demanded, a dangerous edge to his words.

"I don't know, sire!" the representative said, frightened.

The phone rang again, and the emperor picked up.

* * *

The cell phone from Todoh's pizza box rang. He picked up immediately, with the intent of giving whoever had decided to deliver the pizza a piece of his mind. He would not be the subject of pranks.

* * *

Kirihara was examining the note again when the cell phone that had been in the pizza box rang. Hesitantly, he picked it up.

* * *

Cornelia had just ruined her diet by eating a slice of the pizza when the cell phone in the pizza box rang. She picked up immediately. If this was someone's idea of a prank, they were going to find out what happened to people who crossed the Viceroy of Area 11.

* * *

Before any of the four could get out a greeting, or a demand to know the caller's identity, the same voice came from the speakers of each phone.

"This is Zero," Zero said, speaking into the nobleman's phone.

* * *

NinthFeather: And now, things should start making sense. Yes, the plan was a little overly elaborate. But when has anyone known Zero _not_ to be really theatric? If Todoh was a little OOC, I apologize. It's been a while since I've watched the show and I've forgotten exactly how he acts. If anyone wants to take a stab at rewriting his dialogue, post it as a review, and if I like your version, I'll change it in the story.

C.C.: Looks angry

Zero: What is it?

C.C.: You get a pizza made for Cornelia, but not for me?

Zero: I promise, as soon as we free Japan, you can have as many pizzas as you want.

C.C.: Really?

Zero: I'll even buy you another Cheese-_kun_ plushie.

C.C.: Long live Japan!

NinthFeather: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll post another one sometime next week. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Japan

_A/N: Here's the new chapter! It's a little long, but I think you'll like it. I don't own Code Geass._

Chapter 9: Japan

"This is Zero," Zero said, speaking into the nobleman's phone. He waved for the Black Knights still at the headquarters to leave, which they did.

"Zero!" The four others echoed. The Emperor's tone was threatening, while Cornelia sounded livid. Todoh's reaction fell somewhere between surprise and confusion, while Kirihara was just impressed.

"Wait, who else is on this line?" Todoh asked. The others immediately fell silent, unsure if they should give their names.

"Allow me to make the introductions," Zero said. Beneath the Zero mask, Lelouch was grinning almost maniacally. Pulling off these plans was even more of a rush than beating idiot nobles at chess-and beating idiot nobles at chess was definitely a rush.

"The individual who just asked that question is the head of the Japan Liberation Front," Zero began.

"Enough of that; Why are you calling?" Cornelia demanded, breaking in.

"The woman who just spoke is Cornelia li Britannia, the Viceroy of Area 11," Zero continued.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kirihara demanded. "Do you expect us to negotiate with Britannia?"

"I expect you to trust me," Zero said. "You are the head of the Kyoto Group, who funds most of Japan's revolutionary groups, including myself and the Black Knights. You are familiar with my work and know I can be trusted."

"If that's everyone-" Todoh began.

"It is not," Zero said. "The fourth person, besides myself, is familiar to all of you, in particular, to you, Viceroy. I would like to present Emperor Charles zi Britannia."

"You will now tell us why you have called all of us," Charles intoned.

Lelouch nearly dropped the phone. To hear his father's voice after all these years! The anger and resentment he had for his father rose up in him again, threatening to overwhelm even his logic. He wanted to yell, to scream, to defy his father's order just for the sake of defying it. A small part of him also wanted to cry, and to ask the Emperor if he'd ever loved him or Nunnally. He could not do any of that, however. The fate of Japan would be decided by how well he could keep his emotions in check.

"Yes," Zero said, clearing his throat. "I'm sure you all have noticed the loss of power which occurred an hour ago. What some of you may not know is that the loss of power is due to the shutdown of the computers which act as a server for Britannia. Additionally, you may not know that, at the same time these computers were shut down, all government-issue communication devices and Knightmare Frames were disabled."

"Are you responsible for this?" the Emperor thundered.

"No," Zero said. "I have, however, been contacted by those who were. They engaged my services in delivering their demands to those who were able to fulfill them-in other words, to all of you. When their demands are answered, they will return power to Britannia."

"What do they want?" Cornelia demanded. "Money? Weapons?"

"Nothing so petty," Zero said. "What those responsible want is also what I want. Britannia will regain power when Japan is once again a free nation."

"Are you joking?" Cornelia spat. "Do you expect us to just forget about the years of military expenditure put into conquering and maintaining Area 11?"

"No, I expect you to realize that, currently, you have no military power whatsoever," Zero said flatly. "Without Knightmare Frames, Britannia will be easily overcome by any enemy who possesses them. Currently, the Chinese Federation knows nothing about this situation. That can be changed."

"Victories can be won without Knightmare Frames!" Cornelia argued. "What about the Miracle of Itsukushima?"

"You are not Kyoshiro Todoh," Zero said. "Staking the fate of your country on the possibility of recreating his victory would be nothing short of foolish."

"If you're negotiating with Britannia for the freedom of Japan, why are we involved in this call?" Todoh asked, secretly pleased to have his greatest military accomplishment mentioned.

"I would like both yourself and the leader of the Kyoto Group to accept these terms as well," Zero said. "You have also fought for Japan, even if I have not always approved of your methods."

The Emperor spoke again. "What exactly are the terms?"

"One, that Britannia withdraws completely from Japan within the next seven days, starting immediately after these terms are agreed to," Zero said. "Two, that Britannia recognizes Japan as an independent and sovereign country. Three, that Britannia does not attempt to reconquer or otherwise subjugate Japan. Four, that after withdraw is complete, no Britannian acting in any sort of official capacity may set foot in Japan, or attempt to interfere in its government. Five, that all Japanese incarcerated in Britannian prisons be released to Japanese prisons for retrial by the Japanese government. Violation of any of these conditions will result in an immediate shutdown of the Britannian server. However, if they are agreed to, the server will be restored within ten minutes of said agreement. Additionally, we will allow any Britannian who wishes to remain in Area 11 as a normal citizen to do so."

"That's outrageous!" Cornelia exclaimed. "We can't withdraw completely in a week!"

"If Britannia is truly as superior as it claims to be, a week should be all the time that is necessary," Zero countered.

"What makes you think that we can't just fix the server on our own?" Cornelia asked, grasping at straws.

"If you were able to, you would have already," Zero said. "You have no choice but to accept my terms. First, however, I would like to hear what the Japanese involved in this conversation think of the terms."

Both Kirihara and Todoh fell silent, considering.

At length, Kirihara spoke. "I agree to the terms. But what do you plan to do about a government?"

"A new prime minister will be elected," Zero said. "I do not intend to seize power for myself."

"Well done," Kirihara said.

"Thank you," Lelouch replied, realizing the praise was meant for him rather than Zero.

"I object to the terms," Todoh said. "We should have the right to try members of the Britannian occupying force for war crimes. Also, the Britannians shouldn't be allowed to stay."

"Under other circumstances, I would agree," Zero said. "However, I am simply relaying the demands of those responsible for the blackout. They would object to any changes, and especially to those."

"Why?" Todoh asked, wondering how one could love Japan without hating Britannia.

"They're Britannian, aren't they!" Cornelia gasped. Her tone turned ugly. "I'll teach them what happens to traitors!"

"Assuming you want the Britannian server restored, you will not be teaching anyone anything, at least not within the borders of Japan," Zero said coolly. "Your Majesty, do you and your daughter agree to the terms or not?"

"We do," Emperor Charles zi Britannia said. "We will waste no more time on Area 11. It is not worth the trouble it causes us."

"Area 11 does not exist," Kirihara stated. "It never truly has- it was purely a creation of Britannia's imagination. From now on you will refer to this land as Japan."

"Kirihara, Todoh, do you also agree to the terms?" Zero asked.

"You used our names!" Todoh exclaimed.

"Britannia has surrendered their right to arrest you," Zero stated. "There is no more need for secrecy."

Kirihara laughed. "Then why not reveal yourself, as well?"

Zero allowed himself a small chuckle. "That is another matter entirely," he said. "Do you agree?"

"Yes," Kirihara said.

"Yes," Todoh said. "Long live Japan!"

"Very well," Zero said. "The server will be restored within ten minutes, as promised. I will expect withdraw to begin immediately. Any breach of our agreement will result in another shutdown, and this time, I will tell the Chinese Federation _exactly_ what is happening. Any attempts to trace this number or any of the others will not only be completely pointless, but will also be seen as a breach of the agreement."

"As for Kirihara and Todoh, I will hold you to the agreement as well," Zero continued. "If a Britannian stays in Japan and lives peacefully as a citizen, you may not harass them. If anyone is harassed, the Black Knights and myself will hold you responsible, and we will act. Todoh, you remember the hostage situation at the hotel, and my actions on that night. I have won against the JLF before, and I can do it again."

"Yes," Todoh said shakily.

"Then we are all in agreement," Zero said. "Goodbye." He shut his cell phone, hanging up.

He then reopened his phone and began dialing Suzaku's number. The time flashed on the screen. It was three o'clock.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NinthFeather: Thank you for hanging in there for the long chapter. This chapter is the end of the main action of the story, but there are some important events still to come. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, especially to _Worker 72_-san for reassuring me that Todoh wasn't OOC last chapter. If anyone thinks he was in this chapter, please let me know as well, and I'll fix it as best I can.

Minami, Inoue, Yoshida and Kento are standing outside of the headquarters, waiting for Zero to finish his call

Minami: What do you think he's doing?

Yoshida: Since when do any of us know?

Kento: At least this plan didn't involve too much running into situations where we're outnumbered and the enemy has superior technology. Usually, his plans do.

Inoue: That's true, but at least when we're fighting, we have some idea of why he might be having us fight. Does anyone have any idea why he had us baking pizza and stealing cell phones?

Minami: Maybe he really is a teenager and he's trying to impress some girl.

Inoue: My money's on Kallen.

Kento: What about the girl with the green hair who keeps showing up around here?

Yoshida: Could be…

Ashford Student Council room

Millie: I bet Lelouch isn't even sick. I bet he's going to see some girl!

Shirley: Why do you always gossip about people, Madame President?

Nina: I thought…I mean, aren't Lelouch and Shirley…

Millie: I thought so, too, but I guess not. I bet it's Kallen…or, maybe that weird green-haired girl who hangs around campus?

Shirley: What are you all talking about?

NinthFeather: Lelouch attracts gossip about his love life wherever he goes….Thank you for reading this chapter. I'll try to update sometime next week. Thank you all for your reviews; they're really helpful, and it lets me know that people are reading this. Special thanks to _Worker 72_-san who reminded me that Shirley doesn't remember Lelouch at this point. Until next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Checkmate

_A/N: I had a little extra time, so I wrote this chapter earlier than I thought I would. Code Geass isn't mine. Please enjoy!_

Chapter 10: Checkmate

Ohgi, arriving back at the headquarters of the Black Knights, was surprised to see all of the other members crowded around the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Zero's making a private call," Tamaki said. "I think something really big is going down."

"Something big that involves us delivering pizzas?" Ohgi asked.

A disheveled Kallen ran up to the group. "You delivered pizza?" she asked Ohgi incredulously. "Inoue, is _that _why you called me? I mean, it's funny, but I was asleep!"

"Shh!" Inoue chided. "We're trying to hear what Zero is saying."

"That's eavesdropping!" Kallen protested.

Suddenly, the doors swung open, causing all of the Black Knights to jump backwards. Zero emerged, a closed cell phone clenched in his hand.

"Thank you all for your help," he said, his voice sounding uncharacteristically tired. "You've helped to liberate Japan."

Kallen was confused by how he made helping to liberate Japan seem so momentous. "Um…isn't that we always do?" she asked. "We're rebels trying to free Japan. It's sort of in the job description."

"No, I mean you've actually helped to liberate Japan," Zero said, his voice still tired. "Britannia should begin withdrawing momentarily. I suggest that some of you consider running for office in the new government. Ohgi, you should probably begin campaigning. If you're intelligent about it, you could easily win the race for prime minister. Now, I have somewhere to be. Good-bye."

And with that, the rebel leader walked away, leaving a handful of shocked subordinates behind him.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Kento asked.

Inoue gasped.

"I still don't see what the pizza was for…" Minami said slowly, seemingly in shock.

"Is he serious!" Kallen breathed. "Japan is…free?"

"There's no way he would lie about something that big," Tamaki said. "We-we need to go celebrate! Come on!"

Tamaki grabbed Oghi by the arm and began dragging him down the street, presumably towards a bar.

Oghi, lost in thought, murmured, "Prime Minister Oghi…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::

An hour of waiting had passed for Suzaku and Lloyd when Suzaku's cell phone rang, the caller ID showing a number he didn't recognize. He picked up anyway, simply because he was that bored.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. His voice sounded tired.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "Did you…"

"They just agreed to the terms," Lelouch said. "We succeeded. I'll be back in a few minutes."

True to his word, Lelouch arrived only minutes later.

"As soon as we get evidence that they're starting to withdraw, you can restore the server," Lelouch said, collapsing into one of the chairs where, less than two hours ago, Lloyd and Millie had been having tea.

Before Suzaku had time to ask how Lelouch had delivered the terms, Cecile ran into the hangar.

"Lloyd!" she exclaimed. "I just got a message straight from the Viceroy herself! She says we're withdrawing from Japan!"

"Ah, Ms. Croomy," Lelouch said. "I hope Madame President wasn't too hard on you earlier."

"Oh, no, not at- who am I kidding? The girl's a monster!" Cecile said. "I promise, I'll do anything, just don't leave me alone with her ever again!"

While Cecile was distracted by memories of her earlier trauma, Lloyd reversed the program and restored the servers. The lights flickered back to life.

"Oh…that's good," Cecile said. "I wonder if the blackout has anything to do with Britannia withdrawing?"

"I wouldn't know, Ma'am," Suzaku said with a perfectly straight face.

* * *

After Cecile left to start packing, the warehouse was silent for a few moments.

Suzaku noticed the exhaustion on Lelouch's face. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I…I talked to Father," Lelouch said. "It took everything I had just to hold myself together. I'd like to say I was just angry, but I was afraid, too. I suppose he still has a lot of power over me."

"He is your father," Suzaku said.

"Still, I'd like to get to the point where I can tell him that I'm alive, without being afraid," Lelouch said. "I don't know if I ever will, though."

"If I'm the strongest person you know," Suzaku said, referring to their earlier conversation, "then you're the strongest I know. You'll do it someday."

Lelouch smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So, how did you do it?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch's smile became twisted. "I convinced a number of people that I was Zero," he said. He had decided that it was the safest explanation. There was no way that Suzaku would understand his being Zero, at least not right now. But he had spoken to the Emperor and Cornelia using that persona, and any reports of the incident would record Zero as having delivered the demands.

"You _what_?"

"Well, actually, I went gambling with Rivalz first," Lelouch clarified. "I got a cell phone from a noble to use to contact the Emperor, then convinced Rivalz that he was sick during the student council meeting so that I could leave and work out the demands."

That, of course, wasn't exactly what had happened. As soon as he'd left the warehouse, he'd called C.C. and explained her part in his plan. He'd had her play Zero while he was gambling, in order to get Kallen to steal the noble's money. C.C. had also hacked Verizon's records to find the truck Ohgi and the others had attacked, as well as altering their records so that they would deliver a prototype of their new phone to the Emperor that afternoon. She also gave Oghi and the others orders to attack the truck, and told Kento to start making pizzas.

While he and Rivalz stopped for crepes, Lelouch had called her for a progress report, and, upon his return, used Geass on Rivalz to make him get sick to his stomach at 2:30. C.C., who had stayed in Lelouch's room and used the voice changer up until that point, then left to get the pizza van and the vespas.

While he was pretending to be sick, Lelouch had gotten his costume and gone to the headquarters of the Black Knights. Upon his arrival, he'd written the three notes. Forging his older sister's handwriting had been child's play, and Kirihara's hadn't been difficult, either, because of the time he'd spent with the Japanese business leader as a child. Because of his fame among the Japanese, it hadn't been difficult to find samples of Todoh's handwriting to copy. He'd then sent the notes, along with three of the stolen cell phones, to Cornelia, Todoh, and Kirihara, hiding them inside of pizza boxes to increase their chances of getting to their recipients unnoticed. That part of the plan had been C.C.'s idea.

Aside from his difficulty in speaking with his father, the negotiations had been simple. He'd spent every free moment in the previous hour running scenarios, so he'd be prepared for anything. He knew how all four of the people he was contacting operated, either from watching their movements, in Todoh's case, or knowing them personally, in the cases of the others. Anticipating their movements had been easy, and blocking them had been only slightly more difficult.

Lelouch smiled to himself and whispered, "Checkmate."

* * *

NinthFeather: And so Lulu's plan is explained! The story will continue a little longer, mainly for the purpose of establishing what's going to happen to all of the characters- in other words, who stays in Japan and who leaves for Britannia, as well as how the new government works out.

*Ohgi and the other Black Knights celebrating loudly in background*

NinthFeather: Will you guys quiet down? I'm trying to explain things to the readers here.

*Ohgi and others get louder*

NinthFeather: *sighs*

Tamaki: Hey, if this is a party, shouldn't we dress up or something? Kallen, you can wear one of those outfits that student council president girl gave you!

Kallen: *Kicks Tamaki in the face* I hate you.

Tamaki: Owwww….

NinthFeather: Just try not to kill each other until the fic's over, okay? …As I was saying, there are a few chapters left in this fic, so please continue to read and review! Oh, and a big "arigatou" to those of you like _Worker 72_-san and _Invader Designia_-san (I think I spelled that right…) who have been correcting my continuity errors and reassuring me that Todoh wasn't OOC. I'll update sometime next week. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: Departures

_A/N: He're the new chapter. I just got the Code Geass box set that contains discs one and two, which also included the first O.S.T. Consequently, I have been listening to it for the entire time I have been writing this chapter. If you have a copy of it, "Strange Girl," which is Track 7, is a good song to listen to during this chapter. Also, I just really like it._

Chapter 11: Departures

Euphemia Li Britannia ran into her elder sister's office, gasping for breath and red-faced.

"Sister! Sister, is it true?" she asked. "Are we really leaving Area 11?"

* * *

"Where have you been, Suzaku?" Millie demanded as Suzaku and Lelouch walked into the student council room. About an hour had passed since Britannia had announced their withdraw.

"I was working," Suzaku protested.

"Don't give me that!" Millie snapped. "The school festival is far more important than anything you're doing in the military. You should have been here!"

Lelouch and Suzaku were all but struck dumb by Millie's ability to say something that ridiculous with a straight face.

"Oh, Lulu!" Millie exclaimed. "Good. You look like you're feeling better. It seems like Rivalz is, too. That was probably the shortest case of food poisoning I've ever seen."

"It is odd it didn't last longer," Lelouch bluffed, "but I'm just glad to be feeling better."

"Did you hear?" Rivalz asked. "Britannia's pulling out of Japan! Can you believe it?"

"No, I really can't," Lelouch said, realizing that Millie's ability to say ridiculous things seriously had rubbed off on him.

"So, are you all returning to the homeland?" Suzaku asked.

"I am," Shirley said. "One of my relatives lives near the capital, and she's invited my family to stay with her until we can find a house."

"The Ashford family is staying here," Millie said.

"Madame President?" Rivalz asked, surprised.

"There's nothing waiting for us in Britannia," Millie explained. "But we've managed to do all right here. Unless the new government doesn't want us here, we don't have any reason to give up on the school we've all worked so hard on. Sure, it would be kind of nice to go home, but the whole family agrees that giving up the Academy would be a mistake. We'll keep the Academy open, and start admitting Ele- I mean Japanese. I'm hoping some of the Britannian students will decide to stay- at least enough for the festival. I mean, we can't let all these shifts in power ruin all our fun!"

"What about you, Rivalz?" Lelouch asked.

"I was going to go home with my family, but now I think I'd like to stay at the school," Rivalz said.

Millie smiled gratefully at Rivalz, causing his face to turn the same shade of red as a stop sign.

"I'm leaving as soon as I can," Nina said softly.

"Millie, if you're keeping the school open, is it all right if Nunnally and I continue to stay in the clubhouse?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course!" Millie said.

"You're staying too?" Rivalz asked. "Awesome!"

"Well, Suzaku?" Millie asked, fixing her gaze on the Japanese boy. "What will you do?"

"I'm staying here," Suzaku said. "I have a responsibility to this country. That's why I joined the army in the first place- so I could protect this country and its people. Now that being in the army won't let me do that anymore, I have no reason to stay in it."

"Well, if you aren't in the army anymore, you have no excuse not to attend the Academy full-time," Millie said. "Come on, it's paperwork time." She took hold of Suzaku's arm and began dragging him toward a set of filing cabinets.

"But I don't have the money!" Suzaku protested.

"Your tuition is free, on one condition," Millie said, whispering into his ear.

"I am not doing that!" Suzaku exclaimed, leaping backwards and blushing.

"You're living in the military barracks right now," Millie stated. "Where are you going to live after Britannia leaves?"

"…Fine," Suzaku said at length. "But that is the last costume I am ever wearing."

Nina looked around. "I wonder why Kallen isn't here…"

* * *

The sound of snoring distracted Ohgi from the gigantic shrimp plate the Black Knights were sharing.

He looked over to see Kallen, fast asleep on the table and snoring softly.

"Do you think she passed out?" Tamaki asked.

"No, Tamaki," Ohgi said patiently. "She didn't drink. I think she was just tired."

"She's not the only one!" Tamaki said loudly. "When I get home, I'm gonna go to sleep, and you better not wake me up unless we're being invaded!"

"It's been a long rebellion for everyone, Tamaki," Ohgi said, running a hand through his hair. How was it that Zero got to make all the plans while he got stuck keeping the Knights from killing each other? He had to get a better job. Of course, if he really did run for Prime Minister, it would be the same thing- trying to keep peace among a bunch of people who, under any other circumstance, wouldn't even talk to one another. Plus, those people would be politicians, who Ohgi thought were probably even more dangerous than rebels. Just thinking about it made him tired.

Looking over at Kallen, who was still asleep, he decided she had the right idea. He didn't care how old he was, he needed a nap.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking out of the student council room, Suzaku turned to Lelouch.

"Do you think Kallen will stay?" he asked.

"I think she will," Lelouch said. "Did you know she's half Japanese?"

"No," Suzaku said, surprised. "Is she really?"

A new voice broke into their conversation. "Suzaku!"

Lelouch, recognizing the voice, ducked out of sight behind a nearby building.

Princess Euphemia Li Britannia's face was red, and she looked out of breath. She ran toward Suzaku, then ran into him, knocking him over. Blushing, she got off of him, dusted off her dress, and stood up. Suzaku, blushing as well, took her offered hand and got up as well.

"Suzaku!" she exclaimed again. "I don't want to leave!"

* * *

NinthFeather: Uh-oh, Corny-sama won't be happy about this…Thank you all for hanging in there. I should be able to finish up this fic pretty soon, although don't count on it. I hadn't intended it to go on for this long in the first place, but, clearly, it did anyway.

Kallen: Isn't it about time for you to pair Zero with someone?

C.C.: By someone, you must mean me.

Kallen: I still don't even know who you are! Why would you be paired with him?

C.C.: I know him better than you do. And we have a contract.

NinthFeather: Look, I got Shirley out of the way for you two. I'm not going to do everything for you. Kallen, you have a Knightmare Frame. C.C., you have freaky powers. Can't you two just fight it out?

Kallen: Why bother? I'd win.

C.C.: *laughs quietly*

Kallen: Are you laughing at me?

C.C.: You couldn't even touch me. You don't even know who he really is.

Kallen: You know Zero's identity?

C.C.: *smiles mockingly*

Kallen: Tell me!

C.C.: *shakes head and continues to smile*

Kallen: *gets out gun, heaven only knows how she got one* Tell me or I'll shoot!

C.C.: That's not going to work on me.

Kallen: Wanna bet?

NinthFeather: *sighs* See what I have to put up with? I will probably actually do a little C. if I have the space. I'm not a big fan of the KallenXLelouch couple without her knowing more about him personally. Still, don't look for any big romantic scene. This fic is more about the platonic(!) relationship between Suzaku and Lelouch than about pairings. Those of you who are interested in the pairings can look forward to some good SuzakuXEuphie next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing this story, especially _Invader Designia_-san and _Worker72_-san, who have been helping me patch up my plot holes and reassuring me that no, Todoh isn't OOC. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: I Want To Stay With You

_A/N: Yay, new chapter! This one's mostly SuzakuXEuphie fluff, so if you don't like the couple, just bear with me, please. Consider this chapter as more-or-less a standalone SuzakuXEuphie one-shot. Code Geass isn't mine now, either. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11: I Want To Stay With You

Euphemia stared at Suzaku expectantly.

"You don't want to leave?" Suzaku asked. "Euphie, you know you can't do that. You have responsibilities as a princess of Britannia."

Euphie clenched her jaw. "I don't care," she said sullenly. "When I go back to Britannia, all I'll be doing is presiding over meaningless ceremonies and waiting to get married off to some nobleman twice my age. I don't want that."

"Then…what do you want?" Suzaku asked slowly.

Euphie took a deep breath and summoned up all of her courage. She wondered why talking to one emerald-eyed Japanese boy was more frightening than addressing the entire Britannian empire.

"I want to stay with you," she said quietly, not daring to meet his eyes.

She heard Suzaku gasp. "But what about your sister…and changing the empire?"

Euphie blushed. "It's no good without you," she said quietly. "I knew if I ever left Japan, you would stay. This place is important to you, even more important than me." She looked up and met his eyes. "I like that about you. I like your loyalty, and the way you won't give up on this place. When you showed me around, on the day we met, I saw how much you love Japan."

"I love it, too," she continued. "And not just because of all of the places you showed me. I love it because you love it, and because it's your country. I know, it's not the same as loving Japan because it's my homeland. But do you think it's good enough?"

"It's great, Euphie," Suzaku said, grabbing her arms. Without warning, her pulled her to him and kissed her. Euphie's eyes widened in surprise, and she felt herself blush. Surprise gave way to happiness, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment both of them had been waiting for since their first meeting.

A few seconds later, both of them realized what they were doing and quickly separated.

Euphie smoothed down her hair. "Do you think anyone saw us?"

"I don't know," Suzaku said nervously. "I hope not. If anyone tells Viceroy Cornelia, I'm a dead man."

"So, can I stay?" Euphie asked in a teasing tone. "If you say no, we won't get to do that again."

Suzaku blushed crimson. "How do we do it, though?" he asked. "You can't just decide to stay. The Viceroy won't allow it, and the Japanese won't be too happy about having a Britannian princess in their midst, either."

An unfamiliar voice broke into the conversation. Well, at the very least, it wasn't Suzaku's. However, something about it was incredibly familiar. A feeling of acute nostalgia filled Euphie as soon as she heard it.

"Would you be willing to lie to your sister in order to stay?" it asked.

Suzaku seemed surprised and glanced toward the direction the voice was coming from. Euphie could see questions forming in his eyes.

"…Yes," she answered, her voice trembling only slightly.

"Then, your solution is simple," the voice said. "Tomorrow, call your sister and tell her that you've already left the country. Then, after the Britannian withdraw is complete, call again and admit that you never left. She'll be furious, but she'll be unable come back into the country and get you without admitting that, since you never left, Britannia's withdraw was incomplete. Doing that could cause an international incident and strain Japanese relations with Britannia even further.

"She won't do that," the voice continued, "so, instead, she'll instruct you to disguise yourself as a normal citizen and keep your identity a secret, which will be the easiest way for yourself and Suzaku to be together anyway. After that, all you two have to do is make sure you get married before relations between Japan and Britannian become relaxed enough to allow her to enter the country."

Suzaku blushed. "Don't tease her!"

"I'm not," the voice answered. "That really is the best way to ensure she doesn't get dragged back to Britannia. As Euphemia li Britannia, she still has a duty to her family. As Euphie Kururugi, however…"

Euphie Kururugi. The thought made Euphie incredibly happy.

"Still, I mean, marriage…." Suzaku stammered.

"She apparently loves you enough to abandon everything she's known until now," the voice said. "I think that's worth something."

Something had been bothering Euphie for a while. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"…a friend of mine," Suzaku said.

The voice sighed. "Suzaku, you don't need to lie for me anymore. If she's staying in Japan, she'll meet me eventually. Actually, I was thinking she could stay with us."

"Are you sure?" Suzaku asked. "If she tells the Viceroy…"

"Tells the Viceroy what?" Euphie asked confused.

Suzaku looked Euphie in the eyes. "My friend is actually…someone you've already met. But you don't know he's here, and neither does anyone else in the royal family. You have to promise not to tell anyone about him, okay?"

"…Okay," Euphie said hesitantly.

"Especially not Cornelia," the voice reminded.

"I can keep a secret!" Euphie insisted indignantly.

A boy emerged from behind a nearby building. "I certainly hope you can."

He was about Suzaku's age, with raven-black hair and eyes the rich, vibrant violet of amethysts. He wore an Ashford Academy uniform, which contrasted deeply with his pale skin, making it seem almost luminescent.

Euphie stared for a few seconds. Suzaku said she knew this person, and his voice was so familiar…a memory filled her mind, unbidden, a memory of her time at Aries Villa, playing with her siblings. There was sweet little Nunnally, with her nut-brown hair and wide eyes, and her older brother, who spent most of his time playing chess….

"Lelouch!" Euphie gasped, frozen. "But…I thought…we all thought…."

"Just like you, Euphie, Nunnally and I had reasons not to return to court," Lelouch said. "We took advantage of the confusion during the war and vanished. Since then, we've been attending Ashford Academy as Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge. From now on, you can stay with us, and tell people you're our cousin. We'll have to think of another name for you…."

Without saying anything, Euphie ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're all right!" she said softly. "And Nunnally, too?"

Lelouch smiled. "Nunnally's fine, as well," he said. "You can see her later. I'm glad that you'll be coming to stay with us."

* * *

NinthFeather: Yep, Euphie's staying in Japan. If anyone has a good idea for a new name for Euphie to use while she's hiding, please leave it in a review. She'll use the Lamperouge surname like Lulu and Nunnally, even thought Marianne wasn't her mother, but I haven't picked a first name.

Euphie: Ooh, can I have a Japanese name?

Suzaku: It's pretty easy to tell that you're Britannian, so probably a Britannian name would be best.

Euphie: Awww…

Lelouch: We also might want to dye your hair. It sort of sticks out.

Euphie: But…!

C.C.: I have some ideas…

Euphie: I don't want green hair!

C.C.: This is my natural color. I was going to dye your hair blonde.

Euphie: How is that your natural color?

C.C.: You're the one with hair the color of cotton candy.

Suzaku: Who is that? Is that the girl from Shinjuku…and Narita?

Lelouch: …C.C., I think it's time to leave….

NinthFeather: The next two chapters should be the last two. After I get to watch R2, I may write a sequel that addresses those events, as well as Lelouch's revenge on his family. However, I'll probably take a bit of a hiatus first. Thank you to everyone that's been reading and reviewing loyally! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13: A Kinder World

_A/N: The end is near! No, I don't mean 2012. I mean that this will be the second-to-last chapter. Please enjoy it!_

Chapter 13: A Kinder World

**Three Months Later**

"I'm gonna be late!" the girl formerly called Euphemia li Britannia cried, nearly tripping as she ran into the kitchen of Ashford Academy's clubhouse.

"Calm, down, Euphie," Lelouch said, placing a plate of eggs on the table and pulling out a chair for her.

Nunnally, her wheelchair pulled up to the table, giggled. "You forgot your socks again," she said. "I can tell by your footsteps."

Euphie looked down in surprise. "You've gotta be kidding!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing a forkful of eggs before running back to her room and grabbing her socks.

She slid back into her chair, pulling on her left sock with her left hand and eating more of her breakfast with her right. She then switched hands, finished her breakfast, and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She then ran back out, grabbed the schoolbag Lelouch had bought her, slid on her shoes, and ran out of the door.

"Sister really is a little ditzy, isn't she?" Nunnally remarked.

"Yes," Lelouch agreed. "I'll be in my room for a while. Will you and Sayoko be all right?"

Sayoko, sitting next to Nunnally, nodded. "We'll be fine."

Lelouch walked back to his room and looked out of his window. It was open, and the breeze blew in, filling the room with fresh air.

Euphie was running down the path, her dyed-black hair pulled into pigtails that fluttered like flags in the breeze. The Ashford Academy uniform really did suit her.

Two other girls met her on the path. Lelouch could hear them talking.

"You're…Euphine Lamperouge, right?" one of them asked Euphie.

"Is it true that you're Lelouch and Nunnally's sister?" the other asked.

Euphie smiled. "Yes, it's true," she said, "though I was living separately from them until now."

"Ooh, I bet you can tell us all sorts of embarrassing stories about when he was little," the first girl giggled.

The trio walked away as Lelouch watched. One of his rare smiles was on his face.

"Well, the third princess seems to be doing all right," C.C. remarked. She was occupying her customary station on Lelouch's bed. An open pizza box was beside her, with her Cheese-kun plushie leaning against it. She wore the same white, straightjacket-like garment she'd donned on the day they'd first met.

"You have a class now as well," C.C. stated, a questioning note in her voice.

"I'm excused," Lelouch said, turning to face her and leaning on the windowsill. "I have a meeting this morning, so I'm allowed to miss class."

"So, is this the outcome you desired?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I began all of this with two goals in mind. One was to create a safer, happier world for Nunnally. The other was to crush Britannia. So far, I have only completed one of those goals. However, I believe that Japan being liberated will prove quite useful in completing the other."

"Always a few moves ahead," C.C. said.

"I have to be, with an opponent like Britannia," Lelouch said.

"But, if that's true, why haven't you made your next move?" C.C. asked.

"The truth is that I'm enjoying the way things are now," Lelouch admitted, a chagrined smile on his face. "Perhaps I've gotten soft, but I can't help enjoying how peaceful it is right now. I don't have to constantly hide things. I have more time to spend with my sisters, and with Suzaku. Maybe, when Nunnally told me she wished for a kinder world, I was wishing for one as well."

"So, will you abandon your pursuit of revenge?" C.C. asked.

"No," Lelouch said, his expression darkening. "Britannia is an evil that cannot be tolerated. I will avenge my mother, and Nunnally. But…"

"But?"

"I don't believe that it would be a sin to delay that revenge for a little while, especially considering the precarious political situation that exists right now. Making any moves right now could prove disastrous, and destroy the kinder world I created for Nunnally."

"I understand," C.C. said.

"Thank you for your help," Lelouch said, looking C.C. in the eye. "My intention all along had been to crush Britannia on my own, but I ended up relying on you a number of times."

"You and I have a contract," C.C. stated archly. "It was only natural for me to help you."

"That may be, but I still appreciate it," Lelouch said. "You have certainly fulfilled your side of our contract. Using the power you gave me, I was able to move my plans forward faster than I thought possible. When it comes time for me to fulfill my part of the contract, please let me know."

Wordlessly, C.C. joined Lelouch at the window, and looked out at the fields of the academy, and the city beyond them. She rested her elbows on the windowsill, and her chin on her hands.

"I think I'll wait a little while longer before I ask you to fulfill your part of our contract," she said softly, her golden eyes faraway. "I believe that I have something in common with Euphemia."

"And what is that?" Lelouch asked incredulously.

"I believe that I would like to stay here, as well," she said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NinthFeather: All right, I know, they didn't even kiss. Still, did you really expect me to write a normal relationship between a monomaniacal, fratricidal deposed prince and the green-haired immortal who gave him the ability to control other's minds. I am definitely going to write a sequel that deals with R2, so I may elaborate on the pairing there.

Euphie: *fighting with her socks* Why…are…these…socks…so…hard…to… put…on?

Millie: Because they're tight.

Euphie: But why would they be so tight that you can't even get them on?

Millie: For fanservice, obviously.

Euphie: What's fanservice?

Millie: Well, it's-

Suzaku: Don't even think about it! I am not letting you corrupt Euphie!

Millie: Oh, I wasn't going to corrupt her. I was just going to teach her a little bit more about the world.

Suzaku: Whatever you'll teach her, she doesn't need to learn.

Millie: And why are you being so protective. Is there some sort of relationship between you two?

*Suzaku and Euphie blush simultaneously*

Millie: *evil smile* I won't tell anyone if you both agree to wear cat costumes.

NinthFeather: There she goes again…Thank you to everyone who's been following this story so loyally, especially those of you who have reviewed each chapter. Please continue to review!


	14. Chapter 14: Intelligence

_A/N: Wow, this really is the last chapter…I can hardly believe it! Please enjoy!_

Chapter 14: Intelligence

"There is no way I am agreeing to this," Kallen spat.

Ohgi ran a hand through his curly hair. "Kallen, I'm not asking you to agree," he said. "I'm asking you to follow orders. I'm not just the deputy commander of the Black Knights anymore. I'm the Prime Minister of Japan now, and, since you've joined the military, you have to listen to me."

"Prime Minister or not, you're being an idiot!" Kallen insisted.

Ohgi sighed. He wished he hadn't listened to Zero. Yes, he'd been able to do a good job as prime minister, and he was happy that he had the job, but having to deal with Kallen when she was like this was almost impossible. If he'd let someone else run for PM, she would have been their problem, and not his. Even the plush office, which was in the same place that the Viceroy's office had been, and still retained much of its expensive furniture, was not worth the constant complaining of his former comrade-in-arms. Kallen was right. He was an idiot.

That didn't mean he was about to back down, though. "Kallen, Suzaku Kururugi is a skilled Knightmare pilot and a loyal soldier. We'll need people like him if we want to stay independent."

"He was an Honorary Britannian!" Kallen shouted. "We can't trust him."

"Kallen, we've been having this argument for a while, and you should have realized by now that I'm not going to change my mind," Ohgi said. "Kururugi stays."

He should have known it was a bad idea. When he'd decided to form an elite team of Knightmare Pilots, and call them "_Nihon no Kishidan_" or "The Knights of Japan", he hadn't stopped to think of how few pilots had survived the war seven years ago. Really, the only pilots with sufficient skill were Todoh's Four Holy Swords and Kallen- Todoh would have been a good member as well, but as the Commander-In-Chief of Japan's military, he was somewhat busy. So, when Kururugi had offered his services, of course Ohgi had accepted.

"Why, though?" Kallen insisted. "How do you even know he's a good pilot?"

Ohgi nearly laughed. "You should know as well as I do. You've seen Kururugi in action before."

Kallen gave him a sideways glance.

"Did you think it was Cornelia in that white Knightmare?" Ohgi asked her.

"…Wait! That was _Kururugi_?" Kallen gasped. "At school, he told us he was in the engineering corps."

"He was," Ohgi explained. "He was the test pilot for Britannia's first seventh-generation Knightmare-that white one. It was still technically in the experimental stages."

"Then why did it keep showing up in battle?" Kallen grumbled. "And why are you trusting him, if he fought against us like that?"

"I'm not asking you to trust him, Kallen," Ohgi said. "I'm asking you to trust in his skills as a pilot. It's the same as Zero. We didn't even know who he was, but we could trust in his skills as a strategist and a leader."

"Don't compare that idiot to Zero," Kallen snapped.

_Zero…_Ohgi thought. It was strange to think that he would never see the Black Knight's mysterious leader.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_You're what?" Kallen demanded, the soundproof walls of the headquarters muffling the volume of her voice._

"_I'm disbanding the Black Knights," Zero repeated. "Our goal has been accomplished. Japan is free. There is no longer a purpose in our continuing to exist as a group."_

Japan is free. _The words echoed in Ohgi's head. Only hours earlier, he had been delivering pizza for no apparent reason. Now, it turned out that he had helped his country finally reclaim its freedom. He could hardly believe it._

"_But what about crushing Brit-" Kallen began._

_Zero cut her off. "For now, this is enough," he said. "I still intend to crush Britannia. However, I intend to do it without you."_

"_What?" Tamaki asked, a surly tone to his voice. "Aren't we good enough for you anymore?"_

"_It's not that," Zero said firmly. "All of you have the potential to play important roles in Japan's reconstruction. I cannot keep you from those roles in order to fulfill my own goals."_

"_So…" Kento began slowly, "this is it? We won't see you again?"_

"_Unless the situation demands my return." Zero stated. "I intend this to be the last time that I wear this mask," _

"_Will you tell us who you are now?" Kallen asked. _

"_No," Zero said. "I believe my purposes will be best served by my identity remaining a secret."_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ohgi tried, one last time, to calm Kallen down. "Kururugi had his own reasons for joining the Britannian army. Todoh explained it to me. He really was acting in what he saw as Japan's best interests."

"Yeah, right," Kallen said, allowing the door to slam shut behind her after she walked out.

_Naoto, please let me figure out how to deal with your sister, _Ohgi thought.

Only moments later, the door opened again, and Kururugi himself walked in, along with another boy.

"You don't look happy to see me," Suzaku said. "Did Kallen start complaining again?"

Ohgi walked over to the desk and sat down. "She told me she used to act sickly at school, so she could skip with fewer questions. Sometimes I wish she actually was a little less energetic. It would make her a lot easier to deal with." He felt bad about lying to Suzaku, but the young Knightmare pilot had wanted an explanation for Kallen's sudden healthiness, and that one was as plausible as any.

"I brought my friend," Suzaku said. "You, know, the one I recommended for that position…"

"Oh, yes," Ohgi said, sitting up. He looked at the other boy. "Can I ask your name?"

The boy smiled, though it never quite reached his violet eyes, and gave his name. Ohgi recognized it as one that Kallen had mentioned before.

He glanced at Suzaku. "You didn't say that he was Britannian."

The boy frowned. "Not by choice," he said, his words clipped and precise.

Suzaku shrugged. "I know he's Britannian in terms of nationality, but in terms of loyalty, he's no more Britannian than you."

Ohgi regarded the boy curiously. "So you don't have any lingering loyalty to your home country?"

"Seven years ago, during the war, I promised myself that I would crush Britannia," the boy said, his expression utterly serious. "I hope that you will lend me your military strength so that I may accomplish that."

Ohgi remembered Suzaku warning him about this. Apparently, the boy had some kind of grudge against Britannia. Then again, who in Japan didn't? Besides, according to Suzaku, he was some sort of prodigy.

"…Maybe after you graduate," he replied nervously, regarding the boy's school uniform. "In the meantime, do you think you're up to this? It will be a lot of responsibility."

The boy looked him in the eye. "I am accustomed to responsibility," he said evenly, "and I believe you will find me capable of much more than you expect."

Ohgi closed his eyes. This kid was clearly unstable. Brilliant, but unstable. He could turn out to be an incredible asset, or a huge liability. He was confident, that was for sure, and he definitely knew how to deal with people. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if that would be enough. He was only seventeen, and, like most of the younger generation, the war had scarred him. Depending on him was a gamble, at best.

But Ohgi's didn't have a whole lot of options. Japan's population was decimated, and most of its warriors and leaders had died in the war with Britannia. He had to rely on those who had survived the war. Even if they were Britannian, or mentally unbalanced, or both. He was, after all, the same person who'd entrusted his life to a masked man, in the vain hope that Japan might ultimately benefit.

"Congratulations," Ohgi said. "You are now the head of Japan's intelligence agency. Report here tomorrow for your briefing."

"Thank you, Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi," the boy said. He pulled something from his pocket. "You have just passed the test."

"What test?" Ohgi asked, confused.

"A test to see if you could be relied on to act if it became necessary," the boy stated. He handed Ohgi the paper. "This number is a direct, private line to the individual responsible for the blackout three months ago. Because that individual is currently residing in Britannia, this is our only means of communicating with them. You now possess the only record of the existence of that number. You must not show it to anyone, and you must keep it with you at all times. If any of the terms written below the number, which are those which Britannia agreed to on that day, are violated, call this number and say my name."

"But why?" Ohgi asked, confused. Had the blackout had something to do with Japan's independence? And how exactly was Suzaku's friend connected to all of this?

The boy smiled a smile that sent chills creeping up Ohgi's spine. "Trust me," he said.

He turned and walked out of the room, with Suzaku following close behind.

Ohgi didn't move for a few moments. Then, almost robotically, he folded up the paper and placed it in the pocket of his suit.

Kallen had told him that she had, at one time, suspected the boy of being Zero. Now, Ohgi saw why. He had a feeling that history would remember Lelouch Lamperouge.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NinthFeather: There you have it! A happy ending…for everyone but Ohgi. Oh, and Corny-sama. Corny-sama's gonna kill me…

Suzaku: She's going to kill me, too, so don't feel bad.

Lelouch: I'm looking forward to working with Ohgi again.

C.C.: Actually, I think you just gave him a heart attack. You might want to work on not scaring people.

Lelouch: You should talk!

C.C.: I'm different.

Lelouch: That much is obvious.

C.C.: If you continue to behave this way, I won't share my pizza.

Lelouch: *…*

C.C.: Well?

Lelouch: *…*

C.C.: I take it you don't want pizza, then.

Lelouch: Oh, fine! I apologize. Now if you'll pass me a slice of the pepperoni…. I've been too busy blackmailing people to eat.

NinthFeather: I'm kinda sad that this story is over, but I'm also really happy that I actually finished it. After I watch R2, I plan to write a sequel. Some stuff to look forward to: Ohgi interacting with Lelouch, Ohgi meeting Nunnally (I think that'll be cute), Kallen and Suzaku on the same side, Euphie and Corny on different sides, some Chinese Federation, more LelouchXC.C., some OhgiXVilleta if I can manage it, and some AnyaXGino (I only know the pairing from fics and I already love it). Please look forward to it! In late August, I will be turning the Private Messaging function on my account on, so from that time forward you can PM me about starting the sequel. Also, I will be creating a deviantart account, where I will post a sketch of "Euphine Lamperouge" that I did as a reference, as well as art for some of my other fics.

In the meantime, I am starting another fic. I'm going to call it _Code Geass: Blind Justice_. It will be a Code Geass AU with a fairly simple premise- what if Lelouch was the one who had ended up blind and in a wheelchair? Instead of shifting main character duties to Nunnally, though, I am going to keep Lulu as the main protagonist. He will still receive Geass, (Unlike Nunnally, his eyes will be open, he just won't be able to see) and become Zero. It's just going to be a little trickier for him to pull everything off. Lelouch is way too stubborn to let anything get in the way of taking down Britannia. So, I decided to write about what would happen if he had a few more obstacles to overcome. I hope that some of you who have followed this fic so faithfully will read my new one as well.

I really appreciated your reviews, praise, criticism, and geekouts, so thank you! Bye, everyone!


End file.
